What they Know
by MyHobbyIsToRunFromReality
Summary: They actually know far more about each other than people think. 2700. Slightly AU. Written because results of 'The Horizon' kind of disappointed me.


Alright, since my other 2700 story, The Horizon, isn't so popular and I love the pairing, here is another one-shot.

What They Know

Tsuna was eight when he was assigned a pen pal in Shimon. He remembered writing in an orange crayon and telling his new friend all about how he got the name Dame-Tsuna.

After sending it, he completely regretted it and was sure that he would not get a response.

He was surprised when he received a letter back in ink from a dirty orange marker from an Enma Kozato, also known as Loser-Enma.

The pen pal project ended a couple of months, but the two continued to write to each other in orange ink or crayon. When both were old enough, they exchanged emails as well.

Tsuna would never tell anyone but Enma that he got knifed on a bullying occasion. Enma emailed him a link for a health website's article about treating large and shallow cuts. Tsuna knew that Enma was the one person that he could trust with all his heart then and there.

When Enma's textbooks got torn up by other students, Tsuna mailed Enma textbooks that he managed to buy off the internet from former Shimon students. Only three days later did Enma realize that Tsuna kept his address after three years of communicating through nothing but emails.

When both boys were thirteen, Nana agreed to let Tsuna spend two weeks out of his summer break in Shimon and they met face to face for the very first time. Tsuna never imagined that a boy could have such interesting eyes and Enma never imagined that someone could have such gravity defying hair.

When in Shimon, Tsuna got to learn that the Shimon bullies were far worse than the ones on Namimori. During his stay, they discovered the best hiding places from the third stall in the bathroom of the public library to the secluded area in the park behind the thorny shrubs and trees. Enma got to learn how hiding from bullies was far more fun with a friend there.

Tsuna met Enma's adopted brothers and sisters and they automatically assumed that the two were dating and decided that Enma was quiet for a reason and he was lucky he was an only child.

Enma only decided that if Koyo, brother or not, locked him and Tsuna in the bathroom while either was showering _one more time_, Enma would bring out his boss mode which even the Gigue Famiglia would pay not to face.

Gokudera was the first one out of Tsuna's family to meet Enma. He glared but gave generous responses for his boss's sake, but once Tsuna left to go to the bathroom, he threatened to rip off Enma's testicle and shove it up his ass along with a stick of dynamite if he ever hurt Tsuna. Enma responded that he would force Gokudera to swallow a stick of dynamite and set his hair, pants, and tongue on fire if _he_ ever hurt Tsuna.

That just might've been the first time that Gokudera Hayato ever respected someone other than Tsuna.

When Yamamoto met Enma, he was on a shift at Takesushi. He learned that although Enma was skinny like Tsuna, the boy had a black hole for a stomach and could breathe in an entire plate of sushi and ask for seconds. Enma liked salmon roe the best, both Tsuna and Yamamoto noticed as he completely devoured his meal.

Enma enjoyed eating Namimori's local creampuffs and Tsuna liked Shimon's local strawberry milk bread. When one of them went to visit the other, they would bring heaps of the other's favorite baked good.

Nana met Enma on several occasions. He reminded her so much of her own Tsu-kun, so she couldn't help but to look over En-kun the same way. She believed that although 'her boys' thought that they were No-Good Losers, she knew that they would grow up to be successful and kind hearted.

Iemitsu met Enma once. His sources told him of his son's pen pal and he stopped by at Shimon before leaving Japan and returning to Italy. He saw someone who nearly mirrored his own son in every personal aspect, right down to lack of skills in sewing and walking. Although, he couldn't help but feel thankful that Enma continued to be such a good and loyal friend to his No-Good son.

When Reborn found out about Tsuna and Enma's (platonic) relationship, he smirked and thought it was a good thing that the bond between Vongola and Shimon was still strong.

(Sure, Reborn _might've _taken a little peek into some classified Vongola Records, but nothing Nono couldn't overlook.)

In Tsuna's family, not including the Decimo himself, Enma liked Chrome the best. She never complained about him being quiet and she could relate to him from her time as Nagi (which she told him about eventually). Of course, she was also one of the first people to discover that the Shimon Decimo was homosexual and one of the people he could trust the most to keep quiet about it.

(Incidentally, one of Enma's least favorite of Tsuna's guardians happens to be the other half of the Mist Ring, Rokudo Mukuro himself, right up there with Hibari Kyoya, the Cloud Guardian, who Enma tries to avoid at all costs)

An experience that Tsuna would not forget was when Enma was visiting and Takeshi gave him some chocolates that fangirls have given him. What none of them knew, however, was that the chocolate had liquor in it. Tsuna never would've guessed that Enma was a flirtatious drunk that acted more like a Cheshire cat than anything else.

That day, Tsuna also got to find out that Enma was homosexual and he refused to explain to anyone where he got the bruises on his neck from.

Tsuna knew some simple things about Enma. He liked cats, liked puppets and he had a pet octopus that Skull gave him and he refused to eat takoyaki in front of '_Signor Polpo_'(1). Enma also knew that Tsuna was allergic to apples, owns many bonsai and cacti, and he actually has quite an adept singing voice.

* * *

><p>Signor Polpo- Roughly translated to <em>'Mr. Octopus'<em>


End file.
